jackelopexingfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Basics
There are several key basics to how cards in the Shuffle System are used. Understanding these essentials is necessary to understanding how to create and play a character in Shuffle. Parts of a Card Using Cards There are several ways to use the cards in your Deck. Flip The most basic use for cards in your deck is to Flip them. When you Flip a card, take the top card of your deck and play it to your Action Track. You rarely know what is coming when you're asked to Flip a card, so the results can be unpredictable! When you are asked to Flip a card under good circumstances in-game, you may have a to your Flip. When you have a , Flip an additional card, then choose which one of the two Flipped cards you would like to play to the Action Track. Discard the other. It is possible to accrue multiple , which stack with one another. So someone with would Flip two extra cards (for a total of 3) and select one to play to the Action Track, Discarding the other 2. On the other hand, you may be asked to Flip a card under poor circumstances, leaving you with a to your Flip. When you have a , flip an additional card, just like a . However, instead of you choosing which card, the GM picks the worst result. And like , stack, so you may be asked to flip multiple cards, giving the GM plenty of unpleasant options to inflict upon you. And whenever you make a Flip with a , you cannot Cheat a card in from your Hand to replace any of the cards you Flipped: what you Flip is what you're stuck with! Draw The other way you take cards from your deck is to Draw them. When you Draw a card, take the top card from your deck into your Hand. Play You may Play Action Cards from your hand rather than take one of the actions normally available to you. To do so, put the card from your hand face up, then Flip a card from the top of your Deck to resolve the action. Even if the action doesn't normally require a Flip (such as the Aim card, above), you need to Flip a card to determine the Count that goes into the Action Track. Getting Rid of Cards Several different effects may cause you to lose cards. Discard When directed to Discard a card, move it from its current location (whether in your Hand, your Deck, your Action Track or your Static Track) to your Discard Pile face up. Trash When you Trash a card, it is removed from your Deck permanently. Return the card to its owner, or if it has no owner (such as in the case of Conditions like Injured or Fatigued), to the community collection of cards. There are several times during the course of a game when a player might Trash a card: *When choosing a new card for a Deck, you must Trash an existing card which meets the criteria on your new card's Cost. *When recovering from a Condition, you return the card to its owner. Types of Cards There are many different Types of Cards. You can refer to that section for an overview of the different card types in the Shuffle System. Category:Shuffle Category:Basics